


all that is won, and all that is gone

by jingyeomficfest



Series: Jingyeom Fic Exchange 2018 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, alternative universe - 3 kingdoms period, jinyoung is a prince, yugyeom is a stableboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeomficfest/pseuds/jingyeomficfest
Summary: "For a moment, the Eighth Prince turns his head to look at something and Yugyeom gets a glimpse of his face. He's handsome. Just as handsome as the stories say, Yugyeom thinks. But his eyes are cold, and his long black robes sweep behind him dramatically. He certainly appears to be the bloodthirsty Prince that the rumors swirl around. Yugyeom can easily imagine him striking down soldier after soldier, commanding legions of Goguryeo's men. Maybe even sending assassins after his own father.Yugyeom just hopes that he never has to see the Eighth Prince again.He isn't so lucky."





	all that is won, and all that is gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yyyugmoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyugmoney/gifts).



> Fic title from "Kingdom" by Working for a Nuclear Free City

The day that the Eighth Prince comes back to Goguryeo is a flurry of activity. Everything has to be perfect for the newly arrived and soon to be Crown Prince's arrival.    
  
Despite the fact that Yugyeom had started working in the palace stables well after the Eighth Prince had left for the North, he knows who the Eighth Prince is. Everyone knows who the Eighth Prince is. Sometimes Yugyeom wonders if there are more stories floating around the kingdom about the Prince than there are about dragons or goblins. Perhaps that should warn him, he thinks later.   
  
He knows that the Eighth Prince is coming back from living in the North of the Kingdom, and that he'd spent years bravely fighting Tang armies off from their land.    
  
But he'd heard other stories of the fierce and quiet prince. That he was endlessly bloodthirsty. That he killed for sport. That he was sent to the Tang border as a punishment. That the King hadn't meant for him to live. That the assassins that killed the late King were sent by the Eighth Prince.    
  
The Eighth Prince almost seems magical, the way that people talk about him. His military prowess is praised. He's venerated for being a strong fighter and a brave leader. He's lauded for his intelligence and hard work. Yet there's almost nothing else known about him.    
  
\--   
  
Palace affairs settle down the same way they always do. Yugyeom's life isn't affected by a new master. He's at the very bottom of the pile. He still reports to Yi En each morning, not the Eighth Prince.   
  
Shortly after the Prince's arrival, the rumours begin. The maids talk about how strikingly handsome the Eighth Prince is -- how he looks exactly like a Prince should. The eunuchs gossip about how quiet the Eighth Prince is, how long he stays up at night studying, well past the sundown. The soldiers complain about the harsh training the Eighth Prince makes every palace regiment do.    
  
But Yugyeom's life is still the same. He tends to the horses, he runs errands, and he eats and sleeps. He wouldn't know that there was a new Prince in the palace if he hadn't been told it.    
  
\--   
  
Until he does know.    
  
The first time that Yugyeom sees the Eighth Prince is when he walks past the stables on his way to one of the outer pavilions. Yugyeom follows the whispers and goes to peer out the window at the Eighth Prince and his entourage.   
  
The Eighth Prince walks like a mixture between a soldier and a king -- at once uniform and commanding. He's dressed in all black, and he certainly directs all attention onto him.    
  
For a moment, the Prince turns his head to look at something and Yugyeom gets a glimpse of his face. He's handsome. Just as handsome as the stories say, Yugyeom thinks. But his eyes look cold, and his long black robes sweep behind him dramatically. He certainly appears to be the bloodthirsty Crown Prince that the rumors swirl around. Yugyeom can easily imagine him striking down soldier after soldier, commanding legions of Goguryeo's men. Maybe even sending assassins after his own father.    
  
Yugyeom just hopes that he never has to see the Eighth Prince again.    
  
\--   
  
He isn't so lucky.    
  
The following day, Yugyeom is the only person in the stable for a moment in the morning, everyone else having gone out for the day. He's sweeping out a stall when there's a cough from behind him and Yugyeom turns to see someone he truly hadn't expected.    
  
The Eighth Prince is dressed in all black again, but he's in riding clothes -- black boots and slim pants.   
  
"Good morning." The Prince says to him. His voice sounds exactly like how Yugyeom would've thought -- deep and commanding. Yugyeom only dares look at him for a moment, and he can't help but notice that the Prince is even more handsome up close.    
  
"Your Highness." Yugyeom greets back, careful not to speak too loudly, following the etiquette he's been taught.    
  
"You work here?"    
  
"Yes your Highness." Yugyeom replies, keeping his eyes on the floor, not daring to make eye contact. "How may I help you?"   
  
"I need a horse." The Eighth Prince says.    
  
"Of course." Yugyeom says quickly. "I shall prepare a horse for you as soon as possible."    
  
He bows again and scurries to ready one of their best stallions for the Eighth Prince as quickly as he can, afraid to make any small error.    
  
He makes his way back to the Prince, leading the horse carefully.   
  
"Is this horse suitable to you, Your Highness?" He asks.    
  
"This'll do." The Eighth Prince says dismissively, and he easily mounts the horse and rides off. Yugyeom releases his tense breath.    
  
\--   
  
The Eighth Prince returns late in the afternoon, as the sun is setting, breathing hard. His horse looks tired too. He must've been riding the horse hard, Yugyeom thinks, and wonders where the Prince went.    
  
"Here." The Eighth Prince says, tossing the reins to Yugyeom. His cheeks and ears are flushed.   
  
"Your Highness." Yugyeom says, bowing and trying to catch the reins. He fumbles slightly, but regains his coordination and remains in a bow.    
  
He listens to the quieting footsteps until it's clear that the Eighth Prince has gone.    
  
\--   
  
The Eighth Prince comes back the same day the next week, seeking Yugyeom outside the stable.    
  
"The same horse, Your Highness?" Yugyeom asks from his bow.    
  
"Please." The Prince says, and Yugyeom fetches the horse.    
  
\--   
  
It becomes a routine. Each week, the Prince comes in mid-morning, and returns by the afternoon.    
  
Some weeks the Eighth Prince doesn't come, but most weeks he does. Yugyeom doesn't know what to make of it. Somehow, he's always the only person working, and he doesn't know how to tell anyone that the Prince arrives alone for a horse. So he doesn't.   
  
\--   
  
Then the pattern breaks.    
  
"Can you run an errand for me?" Yi En asks one day.    
  
"Depends what it is." Yugyeom says, and gets a smack on the back of the head.    
  
"I think you mean, yes of course Big Brother, I'd love to run an errand for you." Yi En says, and Yugyeom takes the scroll thrust towards him, and the directions barked his way.    
  
\--   
  
Yugyeom wanders into the outer pavilion of the royal court like he'd been instructed to. He doesn't even know who he's looking for, he just knows that he has to deliver this scroll as quickly as possible.    
  
"It's you." A familiar voice says from behind him, and Yugyeom whirls around to see the Eighth Prince leaning against the column, face arranged to hide any kind of emotion. Yugyeom drops his gaze immediately, falling into the proper etiquette.    
  
"I was sent to deliver this to you." Yugyeom says, staring at the floor, and holding the scroll out.    
  
"They couldn't find a messenger in this palace full of people?" The Eighth Prince drawls.   
  
"I'm sorry your Highness." Yugyeom says, still holding the scroll out. "I will take my leave."    
  
The Eighth Prince takes the scroll from him, the tips of his fingers grazing Yugyeom's hand just slightly.    
  
"Thank you." The Prince says, and Yugyeom scuttles away as quickly as he can.    
  
\--   
  
Yugyeom is fetching something for the stable master a few days later when he overhears a strange conversation in a room in the laundry building.   
  
"Don't you think it's strange that the Eighth Prince has never taken a wife or a concubine?" Someone asks loudly. Yugyeom peeks into the room to see two maids chattering to each other.    
  
"I hear the Queen is furious." The second maid says. "I heard that she's demanding him to take a woman."   
  
"Who'd want to be with him?" The first one says. "He's so scary. He probably doesn't even look at women."    
  
"He's handsome though." The second one says dreamily.    
  
"Is handsome going to make up for the fact that he's a bloodthirsty killer?"    
  
"I guess not." The second one grumbles, and then they must leave the room, because Yugyeom can't hear them anymore.    
  
He didn't know that the Eighth Prince didn't have a wife or a concubine. It is unusual for any Prince, let alone the Crown Prince.    
  
Yugyeom wonders why -- the Eighth Prince is a Prince. There must be countless women who are interested in him. He does seem intimidating in those black clothes, but he doesn't seem completely awful, at least to Yugyeom.    
  
\--   
  
Yugyeom is going out to fetch the horses from the farthest grazing pasture when he hears a strange noise on the way. He follows the noise, and it grows louder -- an odd kind of warbling sound. He gets closer and oh -- that's the distinct sound of someone crying. Yugyeom follows the sound to a large willow tree.    
  
He lifts up the long hanging branches to find a trembling figure curled up against the tree.    
  
"Hello?" Yugyeom says to the figure. "Is something wrong?" The figure uncurls to reveal the Eighth Prince, eyes red and cheeks flushed. Yugyeom's eyes widen and he drops into a bow. "I'm so sorry Your Highness."    
  
"You." The Eighth Prince says, but he doesn't sound mad, he sounds resigned. Yugyeom feels sad for some reason.   
  
"Me." Yugyeom says back, gulping. "I promise I didn't see anything."   
  
"Right. Of course not. You didn't just walk in on me crying alone." The Eighth Prince says bitterly.   
  
"Your-"   
  
"Just go." The Prince says quietly, but still commandingly. And Yugyeom heeds, stumbling off towards the grazing fields.    
  
—   
  
The Eighth Prince stops coming to the stables. Yugyeom is simultaneously relieved and disappointed.    
  
\--   
  
Yugyeom doesn't see the Eighth Prince for almost a month. After two weeks, the Crowning Ceremony occurs with much fanfare. Yugyeom can hear the cries of the crowd all the way from the stables.     
  
Yugyeom doesn't think about how sad and small the Prince looked crying by himself. He looked like a lonely boy, not an honourable Prince.    
  
\--   
  
And then he's taking the horses out again and he runs into someone. Well, someone leaps into him. Yugyeom takes a step back, only to see the Eighth Prince in front of him.   
  
"Your Highness." Yugyeom greets hastily, bowing deeply like he always does.    
  
"Stop that." The Eighth Prince says, and grabs his arm to yank Yugyeom upwards and out of his bow. But he's a little too forceful, and he ends up pulling Yugyeom towards him. "Oh!"    
  
Yugyeom tries to catch himself but he winds up falling against the Eighth Prince's chest. He all but leaps away. He can't touch the Prince like that. If he's caught, who knows what could happen to him.    
  
"No one can see." The Eighth Prince says quietly, clearly an attempt at reassurance, but also there's a tinge of hurt in his voice. Yugyeom wonders if he's somehow offended the Prince by doing the correct thing. "You won't be in any trouble."   
  
"I'm so sorry." Yugyeom says. "I don't mean to cause any trouble."   
  
"You aren't." The Eighth Prince replies. "I'm in charge of the kingdom and I promise that you won't get into any trouble... Yugyeom." Yugyeom's head snaps up at the address.   
  
"How do you know my name?" He asks, trying not to gape.    
  
"I asked someone." The Eighth Prince says with a shrug. Yugyeom feels as if they're on uneven footing here. He doesn't know the Prince's name, but the Prince knows his. "You can... you can call me Jinyoung." The Eighth Prince says as if he can sense Yugyeom's thoughts.   
  
"I can't." Yugyeom says quickly. "That would not be-"   
  
"I don't care." The Prince interrupts. "I want you to call me Jinyoung." Yugyeom tries not to let his mouth fall open at the Prince revealing his given name like this. He's sure that this must be breaking at least three imperial rules.    
  
"Jin-jinyoung." Yugyeom says, testing the way it sounds in his mouth. The Prince -- no, Jinyoung,  he forces himself to think -- sends him a dazzling smile.    
  
"Better. Now we're really friends." Jinyoung says.     
  
"Friends?" Yugyeom asks with wide eyes. "Really?"   
  
"Yes." Jinyoung says declaratively. "You've seen me crying. We're friends."    
  
"Is it alright?"   
  
"Alright?"    
  
"For us to be friends?"   
  
"I'm the Crown Prince." Jinyoung says with a raised eyebrow. "I can get away with a few things."   
  
"Even being friends with a stable boy?" Yugyeom asks.   
  
"Especially that." Jinyoung replies.    
  
\--   
  
Jinyoung comes back to the stables the next day. Today though, he isn't in his usual black clothes. He's in dark blue clothes. But still, it's a change. Yugyeom doesn't dare comment, but he can't help but notice how handsome the Eighth Prince looks when he doesn't look so severe.    
  
"Come with me on a ride." Jinyoung says. Yugyeom blinks.    
  
"I have things to do." He answers.    
  
"More important things than help the Prince?" Jinyoung asks.   
  
\--   
  
He finds himself on his favourite horse, following Jinyoung out through the forest, sunlight filtering through the green end-of-summer leaves. They don't stop anywhere in particular. They just keep wandering.    
  
"What are we doing here?" Yugyeom asks eventually, when he's realized that they aren't really going anywhere.    
  
"I thought... it would be nice to show someone else this place." Jinyoung says slowly. "Normally I come by myself but... it gets lonely sometimes."    
  
Yugyeom doesn't dare say anything in response. He's just surprised that Jinyoung even told him that much.    
  
\--   
  
Sometimes Jinyoung invites Yugyeom with him on rides. Sometimes he doesn't.    
  
\--   
  
Late summer melds into autumn. Something akin to true companionship blooms between Yugyeom and Jinyoung. Yugyeom isn't sure what to make of it.    
\--   
  
Yugyeom finds himself eavesdropping in the laundry once again.   
  
"The Eighth Prince seems different these days." One maid says.    
  
"How so?" Another asks. Yugyeom wonders if its the same maids he'd overheard the first time.    
  
"He seems happier than he used to be."    
  
"How can you tell? He never smiles."    
  
"I can tell." The first maid replies emphatically. "I notice these things."    
  
Yugyeom wants to ask what she means, but then he'd reveal that he was eavesdropping, so he just continues on his way.    
  
He's never wondered if Jinyoung was unhappy. It was just evident. Of course Jinyoung is happier now.    
  
\--   
  
"Do you like the palace?" Yugyeom asks one day in late autumn, when they're out for a ride through quickly disrobing trees.    
  
"Like a dog likes its master." Jinyoung answers, and then nudges his horse into a gallop, and then they're off. Chasing each other recklessly.    
  
\--   
  
"Do you have a girl?" Jinyoung abruptly asks one chilly day while he watches Yugyeom brush down the horses.   
  
"No." Yugyeom answers.    
  
"Good." Jinyoung replies and Yugyeom flushes.    
  
\--   
  
Later on, he wonders why Jinyoung asked. A curious shiver goes up his spine, and Yugyeom realizes that he's excited that Jinyoung asked. It isn't... He knows that nothing will come of it, but the very fact that Jinyoung -- the Crown Prince -- is interested enough to ask that, makes him happy.   
  
\--   
  
"Jinyoung?" Yugyeom finds himself asking the next time he sees Jinyoung.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"What makes you happy?"   
  
Jinyoung is silent for a moment. Yugyeom wonders if he's overstepped.    
  
"Being by myself used to make me happy, but now I want to spend time around people. Well. Certain people." Jinyoung answers finally.    
  
"Hmm." Yugyeom says. He hopes that he's one of those certain people.    
  
—   
  
"Do people know you come here?" Yugyeom asks another week as they stop for a drink of water on a ride.   
  
"They know I go for a ride once a week." Jinyoung answers.    
  
"So they don't know that you're here with me?" Yugyeom asks, which is what he really wants to know.    
  
"There aren't any secrets in the palace." Jinyoung replies. "So... a few of my servants know."    
  
"I'm a servant." Yugyeom blurts out. "You know that might cause strange rumors if people know we spend time together."   
  
"I know." Jinyoung says thoughtfully. "But I'm finding that I really don't care."   
  
"Oh." Yugyeom says. "I'm just asking because it might push back against the rumours that paint you as a bloodthirsty killer." He blurts out. "Having friends and all." Jinyoung barks out a laugh.    
  
"Bloodthirsty killer hmm?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "You tell me."   
  
"Uh." Yugyeom says, trying to think of how best he can backtrack.    
  
"I could kill you I suppose." Jinyoung says. "But where'd be the fun in that? I think I'd like to play with you first." He adds, and Yugyeom can't determine what emotion is underlying that statement.    
  
He stays silent for a long while as they keep riding.   
  
"So." Yugyeom starts off, unsure how to broach the topic.   
  
"So?"    
  
"I heard that you don't have a wife or a concubine." Yugyeom says nonchalantly. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow.    
  
"Were you asking about me?" He asks, sounding almost cocky.   
  
"No. I swear! I overheard it." Yugyeom insists.    
  
"Hmm. I didn't realize my personal life was fodder for palace gossip."    
  
"That's the sole point of palace gossip." Yugyeom says. "You're young. New. Handsome." He blushes as he says this last word.    
  
"Handsome? I like that." Jinyoung replies, eyes warm. "Especially coming from you."   
  
"I'm just repeating what the gossip says." Yugyeom protests quickly. "I don't think that."    
  
"You don't?" Jinyoung asks. Yugyeom freezes. He isn't sure how to respond.    
  
"Er."   
  
"It's okay." Jinyoung says. "You can admit that I'm handsome. I think you're handsome." He says, voice smooth and low. Yugyeom's stomach flutters.    
  
"I'm not." He says, looking away from Jinyoung.    
  
"You are." Jinyoung says firmly.    
  
"You are too." Yugyeom finally admits. Jinyoung grins.    
  
"Ah thanks Yugyeom." He says smugly.    
  
"Shh." Yugyeom replies, feeling embarrassed.    
  
"You're cute when you blush." Jinyoung says, and Yugyeom only blushes more deeply. "So cute I could eat you."    
  
\--   
  
A cold snap hits the capital. Yugyeom can never quite warm up, the cold sitting heavy in his bones.   
  
"You're cold." Jinyoung says firmly when he and Yugyeom are walking to fetch firewood for the stables.   
  
"I'm fine." Yugyeom replies, but his teeth are chattering.    
  
"Let's go inside and find something to drink. You need to warm up." Jinyoung says instead.   
  
\--   
  
When Yugyeom gets back to his room that night there's a thick quilt sitting on his bedroll, and a cozy looking black robe. There's no note or anything, but Yugyeom can't mistake the items as being from anyone other than Jinyoung.    
  
\--   
  
"That's new." Jaebum says, eyeing Yugyeom's robe the next morning. Yugyeom truly is quite cozy.    
  
"Mhmm." Yugyeom says, setting off for the day. "I'll see you later?"    
  
"So you're not going to tell me who you got it from?" Jaebum calls out.    
  
"No!" Yugyeom calls back cheekily.    
  
\--   
  
The cold spell continues. The best part of Yugyeom's day is when he gets to curl up under the quilt Jinyoung gave him and pretend that it's the Prince's arms keeping him warm.   
  
\--   
  
"You're in the robe I got you." Jinyoung says the next time they see each other.    
  
"Oh, this was from you?" Yugyeom asks innocently, even though he knows the answer.    
  
"You have other people giving you expensive gifts?" Jinyoung asks, raising an eyebrow.    
  
"Maybe." Yugyeom says, pursing his lips slightly. "Does that matter?"   
  
"It just means I'll have to work harder." Jinyoung replies thoughtfully.   
  
"Work harder?"   
  
"Hmm. To make you mine." Jinyoung says with a soft smile, and Yugyeom has to turn away to hide his flushing face.    
  
\--   
  
There's no other explanation -- the Eighth Prince must be courting him. And Yugyeom finds that he really doesn't mind.    
  
—   
  
Yugyeom is just about done his errands for the day, but he decides to pause on the bridge and look out at the quiet lake. It's frozen for the winter and it's beautiful in an alien way, Yugyeom thinks. He sighs, breath showing in the air in front of him.    
  
He doesn't know how long he's stood there for, when he suddenly senses someone behind him. Yugyeom turns around to see Jinyoung leaning on the railing behind him, arms crossed, with a smile on his face.    
  
"Jinyoung!" Yugyeom says, mouth falling open. "What are you doing here?"    
  
"I asked someone in the stables where you were."    
  
"Oh." Yugyeom replies, blushing. "Is there something you need?"   
  
"No." Jinyoung says. "I just felt like seeing you."    
  
"Are you... You're courting me." Yugyeom says clumsily, voicing his suspicion.    
  
"I am." Jinyoung agrees. "Did you just figure that out?"    
  
"Maybe." Yugyeom admits.    
  
"Are you alright with that?"   
  
"Yes." Yugyeom answers quietly.    
  
"Good." Jinyoung says. "Because I'm finding more and more reasons to like you every day."    
  
—   
  
Their courtship happens slowly. Jinyoung loves to surprise Yugyeom with little gifts. With quick meetings, just long enough to make Yugyeom want to spend more time with Jinyoung. With quick compliments.    
  
But there is no touching. Jinyoung is the picture of the perfect prince. The closest he gets to a touch is when he brushes some snow off the hood of Yugyeom's robe.    
  
Yugyeom has never wanted to touch someone more in his life. But he wants to follow the pace that Jinyoung has set for them. So he doesn't reach out to take Jinyoung's hand, or sling an arm around Jinyoung's tiny waist. But he wants it.    
  
\--   
  
"Hey Yugyeom?" Jinyoung asks one day when they're sitting inside the warm stables with some tea. Jinyoung has some hay stuck to his legs, and Yugyeom is trying his hardest not to laugh.    
  
"Yes?" He says, wrinkling his nose.    
  
"Can I come see you later today?" Jinyoung asks. Yugyeom nods. "I'll come find you."    
  
"Okay. I'll see you then." Yugyeom says, excitement soaring in his chest. Jinyoung smiles warmly at him.   
  
"At the bridge over the river at sunset hmm?" Jinyoung asks. Yugyeom nods. He can't help but think of it wistfully as their bridge, even though that isn't the truth.  "Good." He says with a satisfied smile.    
  
"What for?" Yugyeom asks.    
  
"You'll see." Jinyoung answers vaguely.    
  
\--   
  
Jinyoung is late. Yugyeom has been waiting at the bridge for more than an hour now, he'd guess, based on where the sun is in the sky. Jinyoung must've forgotten, he thinks.    
  
He's just about to give in and go home when suddenly there are strong arms wrapped around his waist, hands linked together on his stomach.   
  
"Wha-"   
  
"Shh." Jinyoung's voice whispers in his ear. "It's just me."   
  
For a moment, Yugyeom just stands there, but then his hands come up to rest on Jinyoung's forearms. Jinyoung inhales audibly, and he shifts closer so that his shoulders are bracketing Yugyeom's and his chest is pressed in close to Yugyeom's back. Then his chin rests on Yugyeom's left shoulder. Yugyeom's body tingles where Jinyoung is touching him.    
  
And it's just the two of them holding each other in a quiet moment.    
  
"This is terribly romantic." Yugyeom comments.    
  
"Is it?" Jinyoung murmurs into his ear. His arms tighten just for a moment around Yugyeom, and then loosen. "I wish we could spend more time together." He says wistfully. Yugyeom has to agree. He looks out over the peaceful lake and can't help but wish for this moment to last longer.    
  
"Someday we will." He says, but he knows that isn't true. Jinyoung has his life, and Yugyeom has his own. They'll only ever be able to have stolen moments.    
  
"I'm sorry I'm late." Jinyoung says, and he sounds so guilty that Yugyeom can't help but turn around. Then he takes Jinyoung in his arms, hugging him warmly. He's thankful for his height here, so Jinyoung can curl into his chest.    
  
"It's alright." Yugyeom says, stroking Jinyoung's hair. "You're here now. That's what matters."    
  
\--   
  
Rumors begin to swirl. Yugyeom doesn't know how or why, but suddenly the palace is full of all sorts of stories about the secret lover that the Eighth Prince has. Yugyeom's stomach sinks. It's only a matter of time, he thinks, before he’s caught.    
  
\--   
  
So maybe Yugyeom avoids Jinyoung. Just a little bit. It's for his own good, he justifies. He stays away from the places he knows Jinyoung goes. The best part about avoiding the Crown Prince is that he's announced everywhere he goes officially, so it's easy enough to slip away. Yugyeom tries to convince himself that Jinyoung isn't even missing him.    
  
\--   
  
But then Jinyoung literally hunts him down in the stables after only a week has passed. Yugyeom doesn't know how he managed to get everyone else out of the stable in the middle of the day but he did.    
  
"You're avoiding me." Jinyoung says, stepping in front of Yugyeom and crossing his arms menacingly.     
  
"I'm not." Yugyeom denies.    
  
"You are."   
  
"I..." Yugyeom tapers off.    
  
He doesn't know though, where Jinyoung stands. Yugyeom isn't sure how much Jinyoung cares about him. He's given off the impression that he at least likes Yugyeom, but Yugyeom doesn't know if that extends into something more.    
  
So, before he can stop himself --    
  
"I thought maybe we could go have a meal together or something." Yugyeom blurts out.    
  
"That'd be nice." Jinyoung replies.    
  
"What about tomorrow?"   
  
"I need to attend the Sun Ceremony tomorrow." Jinyoung says, sorrow in his eyes. "I can't."   
  
"Oh." Yugyeom says. "That's... that's fine."    
  
"Sorry." Jinyoung says. "I'm sorry."    
  
"No... it's, it's not your fault." Yugyeom says. "You're the most important person in the kingdom." He tries not to sound bitter as he says this, but he knows that Jinyoung can see it in his face.    
  
"I'm sorry." Jinyoung repeats.    
  
—   
  
Yugyeom watches the sun setting the next day and he lets himself wallow, just for a moment. He'd been a fool to even ask Jinyoung -- of course he has other things to do, he's the Crown Prince. Yugyeom feels silly.    
  
He finishes his chores, and then lets himself mope around the stables for a while, trying not to think of Jinyoung.     
  
The night creeps on. Yugyeom realizes that he's never really stopped to think about the implications of getting involved with the Crown Prince in whatever way that he has been. Jinyoung will never be his. Not really. Not when he's the Prince. Yugyeom is just a citizen. Just a stableboy. Just a servant.    
  
He's not a thing. He's not an item, or a war conquest. He wonders if Jinyoung knows that.    
  
He finds a bottle of rice wine someone had left, and heads up to one of the upper floors to watch the fireworks. It's end of winter chill is still present, but with Jinyoung's robe and the wine, Yugyeom can just about bear it.    
  
\--   
  
"Yugyeom?" He hears after a few hours and more than a few sips of wine, and he turns to see Jinyoung standing behind him. Yugyeom blinks a few times, convinced he's had too much to drink and is seeing things. But it really is Jinyoung.    
  
"What? What are you doing here?" He asks, and Jinyoung steps closer. He's dressed in his full Crown Prince outfit for the Sun Ceremony, and it's unfair how striking he looks in the black, gold, and red.    
  
"I thought you were at the Sun Ceremony." Yugyeom says, but Jinyoung just takes another step closer.    
  
"I was. But then I left because I had something better to do." Jinyoung says with a nonchalant shrug, stepping closer again. His eyes are hungry, but soft. Yugyeom forces himself to say what he needs to say.    
  
"I'm not a plaything." Yugyeom says. "I don't want you to mess me around."   
  
"Of course I won't!" Jinyoung replies, sounding horrified. "Why would you think that I would?"   
  
"Because you're the prince and I'm..."   
  
"I don't care who you are or what you do." Jinyoung says resolutely. "I like you. I care about you. It shouldn't matter."   
  
"But it does." Yugyeom says. "Maybe it doesn't matter for you but it matters for me. I'm the one who hears the rumors. The one who the rumors will be about."   
  
Jinyoung sighs heavily.   
  
"I'm sorry." He says. "I didn't even stop to think how this would affect you." Yugyeom doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what to say. "That was silly of me. But I've never..."    
  
"You've never?" Yugyeom asks, seeking clarification.    
  
"I've never done this before." Jinyoung says, and he looks nervous.   
  
"Oh."    
  
"So. Forgive me if I don't quite get everything right."    
  
"I see." Yugyeom says, even if he isn't totally sure that he does see.    
  
"Do you care about me?" Jinyoung asks. Yugyeom looking down at the floor, and then nods, not daring to make eye contact with Jinyoung. "Do you trust me?" Yugyeom nods again, now staring at his feet. "Yugyeom." Jinyoung says, more of a command than anything. "Look at me." Yugyeom looks up. Jinyoung is closer now.     
  
Yugyeom realizes that he's being pinned down.    
  
Jinyoung pushes him against the wall, and Yugyeom lets him. Jinyoung's thigh fits between his, and even though Yugyeom is the taller and broader of the two, he's submitting to Jinyoung.    
  
Jinyoung leans in, almost shakily. Not at all like the commandeering image he seems to present himself with.    
  
He noses against Yugyeom's cool neck, peppering little kisses into the soft skin there. Jinyoung's face is warm. Yugyeom exhales, letting Jinyoung kiss him. It feels so good to finally have Jinyoung's lips on his skin. Jinyoung is so gentle though, as if he doesn't want to hurt Yugyeom.    
  
Jinyoung pulls away and pauses for a moment, almost hesitant, almost nervous, face suspended in front of Yugyeom's.    
  
"Are you nervous?" Yugyeom whispers, and his voice seems so loud in the tiny space between them.    
  
"Why would I be?" Jinyoung whispers back, and then his lips are slotted onto Yugyeom's into a perfect kiss. For a first kiss, it really isn't very chaste, Yugyeom thinks absently -- Jinyoung is pressing himself into Yugyeom, and Yugyeom is pressing right back.    
  
Jinyoung's hand comes up to cradle the back of Yugyeom's neck, and Yugyeom's hands drift towards Jinyoung's waist. Yugyeom deepens the kiss first, but Jinyoung is quick to follow. He can feel Jinyoung tensing underneath him, and then relaxing. He grows braver -- hands roaming a little farther than Jinyoung's waist, and Jinyoung relaxes into him. Yugyeom is grateful for his height, grateful that he can support Jinyoung like this.     
  
Jinyoung pulls away first, lips redder than usual.    
  
"I'm serious about you." He says, biting his already swollen bottom lip. "In case you didn't already know."   
  
"Now I know." Yugyeom says, and then Jinyoung is pulling him in for another searing kiss.    
  
—   
  
The next day, Yugyeom is still in a daze when he hears something that surprises him.    
  
"The Eighth Prince is going away." He hears among the usual palace chatter.    
  
"What?" He finds himself asking.    
  
"Yes. For war. For a moon cycle I heard." Someone answers. Yugyeom's stomach churns.    
  
"Oh." He says numbly.    
  
\--   
  
Yugyeom isn't sure when the Eighth Prince became someone he'd miss.   
  
\--   
  
"I hear you're going away." Yugyeom says carefully the next time he sees Jinyoung. "For almost a full moon cycle." Jinyoung nods.   
  
"I'm not sure when I'll be back." Jinyoung admits. "I have to go back to the North."   
  
"To fight the Tang?" Yugyeom asks, and Jinyoung nods again. "I'll miss you." Yugyeom blurts out. Jinyoung grins, but there's something sad in his smile.    
  
"I'll miss you more." Jinyoung says.    
  
"I'll be here though. Whenever you get back."    
  
"Good." Jinyoung says resolutely. "I'll have to do my best to come back to you then."    
  
\--   
  
It's early morning a few days later when Jinyoung slips into Yugyeom's room. He's dressed in simple travelling clothes, and there's stubble on his face that Yugyeom hasn't seen before. He doesn't appear to have slept.    
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"I leave today. So I thought I'd see you quickly before I went."   
  
"Oh." Yugyeom says, ignoring the pang of hurt in his chest.    
  
"I'm sorry I have to leave like this." Jinyoung says softly. "I wish we had more time together but..."   
  
"But you're the Eighth Prince." Yugyeom finishes.   
  
"There's that."    
  
This time, Yugyeom is the one to kiss the Prince first. This kiss is softer but still just as dizzying as the previous one. An early morning kiss. A possible goodbye kiss.    
  
"I'll see you when I get back." Jinyoung says once they've parted, still so close. "I promise."    
  
"But-"   
  
"Wait for me. Please." Jinyoung pleads, and Yugyeom can't help but nod. Someone coughs outside and Jinyoung's face twists into something unhappy. "I have to go now. But... be good for me?"   
  
"I will." Yugyeom promises. And then he watches Jinyoung pull away from him and leave, his stomach twisting into knots.    
  
\--   
  
Yugyeom waits. He tries not to think of Jinyoung, of the man who'd gone from being so formidable to someone he thinks about when Yugyeom alone.    
  
He tries not to worry too much. He knows that Jinyoung is fully capable of taking care of himself. But still. He worries.    
  
\--   
  
"There's a message here for you." Jaebum says one day after he's collected the mail, looking curiously at a piece of paper. "It doesn't say who it's from though."     
  
"For me? Are you sure?" Yugyeom asks.    
  
"I'm sure." Jaebum says, and throws the folded paper towards him.   
  
Yugyeom tucks the letter into his robes and doesn't dare peek at it until he's alone that night. He doesn't want anyone else to see it.    
  
\--   
  
Yugyeom only allows himself to open it that night by candlelight.    
  
\--   
  
Dear you,    
  
Thinking of you tonight. I wonder how you'd look in the moonlight. You glow in the sunlight, so I imagine that you'd glow more in the moonlight.    
  
I'll see you soon, I promise.    
  
Ever yours.    
  
\--   
  
Yugyeom waits.    
  
\--   
  
The next month, there's a gift for Yugyeom. This time, a simple gold necklace with a tiny jade charm of the imperial dragon carved into it. Yugyeom wonders who Jinyoung gets to deliver these things.    
  
He doesn't dare wear it, but rather just takes it out each night and holds it for a moment, just long enough for the jade to warm in his palms.   
  
\--   
  
He hopes Jinyoung is doing well. There's still hardly any news of the war, and he can't help but grow worried.   
  
\--   
  
He waits.    
  
\--   
  
And then he doesn't need to wait any longer. He comes back from taking the horses out to graze one warm late summer day to find an imperial messenger waiting for him.   
  
"You've received a promotion." The messenger says. "The Eighth Prince has requested your service in his Manor."    
  
"Me?" Yugyeom asks, but before he knows it he's being whisked away by a group of servants.    
  
"The Eighth Prince just returned today." One of them says. "Your service is expected to begin immediately.    
  
"What?" Yugyeom asks, but his heart is pounding. He hadn't heard that Jinyoung was back.    
  
—   
  
The eunuchs outside the manor usher him in quickly and take their leave, leaving him alone with Jinyoung.    
  
"Hello?" Yugyeom calls out. "Your Highness?"    
  
"I told you not to call me that." Jinyoung says, standing up from his chair to approach Yugyeom. Yugyeom sags in relief.    
  
"I know. I just ignore you." Yugyeom replies nonchalantly. Jinyoung tuts.   
  
"So." Jinyoung says, leaning in closer. "I hear that despite your lack of ability to follow directions that you were given a new position."   
  
"Maybe I was. Did you have anything to do with that?"   
  
"Maybe." Jinyoung says with a shrug. "Is that a problem?"   
  
"No." Yugyeom says, finally cracking a smile. "Not at all."   
  
"Good." Jinyoung says, returning Yugyeom's smile.    
  
"So what exactly is my job though?" Yugyeom asks. "I'm your servant?"    
  
"Mmm. You are." Jinyoung says, cocking his head.    
  
"That doesn't seem very fair." Yugyeom says, biting his lip.    
  
"What if it means that I'm your servant in exchange?" Jinyoung asks, tangling his fingers with Yugyeom's.    
  
"How does that work?" Yugyeom scoffs, but he feels his stomach fluttering.    
  
"Hmm. We'll figure something out." Jinyoung says. "But first, I want to kiss you. It's been too long."    
  
Yugyeom's lips crash onto Jinyoung's. Jinyoung kisses him back quickly. Yugyeom sighs with happiness.    
  
"I missed you." Yugyeom says.    
  
"I missed you more." Jinyoung says. "I missed everything about you. I wanted to-" He cuts himself off.    
  
"You wanted to what?" Yugyeom asks with shaky breath. "Touch me?" He pulls one of Jinyoung's hands onto his chest. "Take me?" Jinyoung gulps, and Yugyeom gets a wicked idea.    
  
"Let me serve you first, Prince Jinyoung." Yugyeom says, and sinks to his knees, smiling up at Jinyoung. "I'll show you what you've missed so that you'll never want to leave again." 


End file.
